Rocket Dog Whiskers
Subordinate Female Rocket Dog(VWF060) was born on December 6, 2003 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Flower, the dominant female, and her father was Yossarian, the dominant male of the group at that time. She was born with three litter-mates, there were two sisters named Kinkaju(VWF059) and Super Furry Animal(VWF062) and one brother named Ragga Muffin(VWM061). Rocket Dog and her siblings were the fourth surviving litter born to Flower. In April 2004 Rocket Dog's father Yossarian was overthrown by Zaphod, Yossarian never reclaimed dominance again. In September that year Rocket Dog's mother gave birth to a new litter of pups. One of those pups, named Mitch, was taken away from the burrow by Kinkaju, Rocket Dog and other juvenile meerkats. Mitch was later rescued by Rocket Dog's half-brother Shakespeare. Rocket Dog and her littermates survived to adulthood. After reaching maturity the Whiskers suffered a group split. Rocket Dog's sister Super Furry Animal took dominance of the splinter group, only to be overthrown by her older half-sister Baddiel. Within the same month the groups reunited and Flower evicted Baddiel permanently. In May 2005 Rocket Dog's brother Ragga Muffin disappeared while roving and was never seen again. A few months later Flower evicted Kinkaju, Super Furry Animal, De La Soul and Mozart from the group, but Rocket Dog was spared. All of the evicted females return. Rocket Dog's sister Kinkaju eventually fell pregnant but aborted her litter. In early 2006 Rocket Dog's sisters were evicted again, but Rocket Dog was not targetted. Super Furry Animal fell pregnant bu aborted her litter in March. In July 2006 Rocket Dog's father Yossarian along with Zarathustra and Sepp joined the Lazuli, however, the resident Lazuli males returned from roving and attacked the intruders. Sepp was killed, Zarathrustra returned to the Whiskers safely, but Yossarian was attacked and disappeared, he was believed to have died of his wounds. That same month Flower evicted several females from the group, including Kinkaju and Super Furry Animal. But once again Rocket Dog was allowed to remain in the group. Super Furry Animal was unable to rejoin the Whiskers and was Last Seen in August 2006. Kinkaju and three other evicted females joined up with roving males and formed the Starsky Mob. This left Rocket Dog as the sole remaining meerkat from her litter living in the Whiskers. In December 2006 the Whiskers split in two, Rocket Dog briefly became the dominant female of the splinter group. Dominant Female Rocket Dog was pregnant at the time, but the strain of being a first time mother and leader, along with a lack of food, proved too much for Rocket Dog. She gave birth to a single premature pup, VWP114, above ground. The pup was eaten by Rocket Dog's half-brother Machu Pichu. Shortly afterwards the Whiskers had an encounter with the Young Ones. While the Young Ones fled one of their pups, Axel, was left behind. Axel was saved by Logan and bought before Rocket Dog. Instead of killing the pup Rocket Dog spared Axel, possibly due to just having lost her own litter, and adopted him into the group. The Whiskers were quickly reunited and Rocket Dog submitted to Flower. Both Rocket Dog and the adopted pup Axel were allowed to stay in the family. In January 2007 Flower was bitten by a snake and sadly died. Rocket Dog, who was four years old at the time, resumed the role of dominant female. In March 2007 the Whiskers, who were nearly fifty members strong, split into two. Rocket Dog's younger sister Monkulus took control of the other half. The separation became permanent and the other half were named the Aztecs. Following the break up many Whiskers males took to roving. Many, including Zaphod, left the Whiskers. Rocket Dog fell pregnant to unknown rovers but aborted her litter in August 2007. Not long afterwards Rocket Dog's brother Zarathrustra became the new dominant male by Rocket Dog's side. However, he left the Whiskers in October 2007, leaving Machu Pichu to become the new dominant male. By that time Rocket Dog was pregnant again. To ensure her litter's survival Rocket Dog evicted four females from the group. In November 2007 Rocket Dog gave birth to her first surviving litter, Nugget and Beaker. They were fathered by a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner. Rocket Dog quickly got pregnant again, along with Ju Drop and Amira. Rocket Dog evicted Ju Drop and two other females, they all went on to form the Toyota Mob. Afterwards, Rocket Dog sadly aborted her litter. Amira gave birth to a single pup named Juno. Ella, and evicted pregnant female, was allowed to rejoin the group. She gave birth to three pups. Having lost her own pups, Rocket Dog allowed the subordinates' litters to live. Death Rocket Dog had been the leader for nearly one and a half years. But on the 1st of April, 2008, she was hit by a car and sadly died. Her younger half-sister Ella became the new dominant female of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog's only daughter Beaker disappeared in July 2008, while her son Nugget went roving and disappeared in November 2009. Meerkat Manor Rocket Dog was first seen in the very first episode of Meerkat Manor. She was one of the unnamed meerkats who helped Kinkaju steal Mitch. Mitch was later rescued by Shakespeare. While Kinkaju and Rocket Dog played as themselves, Rocket Dog's sister Super Furry Animal played as Daisy, but her brother Ragga Muffin had no role on the show. Rocket Dog made her first official appearence in the episode The Mission in season 3. She was breifly seen grooming Flower in an attempt to calm her down after being separated from her pups. In the episode The Tale of Len and Squiggy, Rocket Dog was shown acting as the dominant female of the splintered half of the Whiskers. She was said to have mated with Houdini(Aurinko), though in reality she mated with an unknown rover. The Kalahari was experiencing a horrible drought at the time. Len(Ren) was predated and his deformed brother Squiggy(Stumpy) was abandoned by Rocket Dog and the Whiskers. In the following episode, Heavy the Crown, Rocket Dog was seen struggling to cope with her role as leader and the drought. She gave birth to a single pup above ground, but it didn't survive. After the birth the rains finally arrived. The Whiskers were reunited and Rocket Dog submitted to Flower. In A New Day Rocket Dog was shown to be the leader again, following the death of Flower. Rocket Dog struggled to keep control of the family due to insubordinate females, namely Maybelline(Monkulus). But Rocket Dog managed to prove her worth after winning a fight against the Zappa(Young Ones). She later mated with a male named Wilson(Drew) but he was chased off by Zaphod. After Rocket Dog put Maybelline in her place Maybelline wandered away from the group and made lead calls for her pups to follow. The resulted in half of the Whiskers following her, thus the group was split in two forever. Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation In season 4 of Meerkat Manor Rocket Dog was still said to be struggling to control the Whiskers. This was due to wayward subordinates, mostly Sophie(Ella), the Commandos trying to steal territory and her father (really her uncle) Zaphod chasing away rovers that Rocket Dog required for mates. Over time Rocket Dog's leadership improved. She evicted competitive females and managed to fall pregnant. In Great Expectations Rocket Dog gave birth to her first and only surviving litter, Nugget and Beaker. The two pups were larger than normal and were a big handful for their babysitters. In Divided We Fall babysitters Sophie and Simon(Butch Cassidy) took the pups foraging. Meanwhile, Rocket Dog led a charge against the Aztecs led by Maybelline. By doing so, Rocket Dog unintentionally chased the Aztecs to where her pups and babysitters were. When the Whiskers returned home that night Rocket Dog was distraught over her missing pups. But the following morning Sophie, having survived the attack by Aztecs, returned and reunited the pups with Rocket Dog. Simon was sadly bitten by a snake during the attack and did not survive. In Home Alone Rocket Dog fell pregnant again and evicted many females, except for Rita(Amira). After Rocket Dog gave birth her pups were killed by Rita (in reality Rocket Dog had aborted her litter). Rita gave birth to Juno while evicted female Sophie rejoined the group and gave birth to three more pups. In The Darkest Day the Whiskers evacuated their burrow along with the pups, after a puff adder had invaded their home overnight. Rocket Dog was bitten by the snake but tried leading the Whiskers to a new home in spite of her injury. She eventually broke down, leaving Sophie to led the Whiskers the rest of the way The family made it safely to their new burrow. Amazingly, Rocket Dog managed to join them there. By the end of the episode she was shown to be recovering from her bite. It was said that Rocket Dog was a great leader like Flower, and Sophie had the potential to be a great leader like Rocket Dog. Links Whiskers Mob Flower Whiskers Kinkaju Whiskers Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Featured Articles Category:Dominant meerkats